Untouchable
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Hisui has never allowed anyone to touch her save only Shiki. It could not be helped considering her traumatic childhood. Akiha learns about this and does not approve.


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Tsukihime" belong solely to Type Moon and its affiliates. I do not own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I wrote this a long time ago, posted it on this website and then took it down. Happened to find it while cleaning files on my computer and decided to re-upload it with minor changes. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

The day started out normally at the crack of dawn as Akiha Tohno rose at five in the morning to get started with her day.

She was a busy person and very aloof but she could not be blamed too much for that. Her father dying at a young age left her the sole heir to his enormous fortune and already she had to take on roles that were far beyond her age.

Having been exhausted from yesterday's meeting, she wanted nothing more than to remain still and sleep. Yet the idea of laying in sloth for the entire day did not appeal to her.

So she stepped into the shower, waiting for the water to get warm before stepping in and letting the luke warm water run across her body. She sighed a bit in contentment as the steam rose from the tub and filling the room. The morning was cold and this bath was just what she needed.

She soon stepped out and proceeded to change into her clothes...a school uniform to the private academy that she attended. This consisted of a blue, mid-drift skirt that went to her knees, a white pressed shirt with a red bow that adorned her bosom.

Looking in the mirror, the lady of the house could not help but snort in annoyance at all the tangles her hair was in. Taking up her brush from the dressing cupboard, she then went into the arduous task of brushing the tangles off of her hair. This took up the better part of the hour and it was already six in the morning before she finally exited the room, satisfied with her appearance.

"Good morning my lady, did you sleep well?" asked Kohaku in a cheery voice as Akiha entered the dining quarters.

"It was adequate." replied Akiha curtly.

"I am glad to hear that. I have just finished preparing your breakfast. Did you want some tea or coffee to go along with it?" asked Kohaku.

"Coffee will do. Mind you, no cream or sugar." replied Akiha.

"Very well, I will bring it to you promptly." replied Kohaku as she excused herself to go into the kitchen.

Akiha stood from her seat and made her way over to an antique radio that her grandfather had possessed for a long time. Even though it was old, it worked fine and plus, it looked rather sophisticated.

She turned the aged knob and the old radio soon whirred to life. Akiha soon went back to the table and took her seat once more. She only had it at one radio station and that was the financial news.

"Your coffee is here my lady. I will come with your breakfast shortly." said Kohaku as she brought in a cup of black, steaming coffee to Akiha.

"Very well." replied Akiha curtly as she took a sip of the piping hot coffee.

The coffee was strong and bitter, just the way she liked it. Of course, with coffee beans imported from far off Columbia, it had better be strong. Anyhow, she drank her coffee casually as she heard the news.

Her father had several assets and two companies in which he put up in market. Due to his death, it was now her job to keep up with them and make sure that nothing was going wrong. As the CEO of two of his companies now, she was pressed for time and as such, was the only reason why she bothered to hire a financial adviser.

"The opening bell has now signaled and as usual, we see Tohno Iron Works and Weld far ahead of the pack, opening at a strong + 40. There is already talk of them buying out a faltering competitor of theirs and it would not surprise me if they close at + 60 or more on their stock." said the newsman on the radio.

Akiha smiled as she sipped her coffee. She liked it when things went her way and that her time was not utterly wasted. To know that her wealth was utterly secured, even in today's slumping bear market, was comforting at the very least.

"Your breakfast my lady." said Kohaku as she brought in two home baked croissants with a pat of melting butter on top of each with a jar of grape jelly at the side.

"Thank you, they look delicious." said Akiha curtly.

"You're welcome my lady." replied Kohaku cheerfully.

So Akiha started to eat with Kohaku standing by her side. While eating, Akiha suddenly thought of a topic that had been bothering her. She had always meant to bring it up but she would forget. Now that she remembered, she decided to speak.

"Kohaku, there is something that has been on my mind lately. Would you mind shedding some light on the issue?" asked Akiha.

"Why certainly my lady, to the best of my ability." replied Kohaku.

"Do you not think that Hisui is acting rather...queer? She moves about lethargically and lacks urgency. The mansion is unkempt and there is vermin now. For nearly a week I return to find my bed in the same state that I have left it the same morning. Tell me, is Hisui ill?" asked Akiha sternly.

Kohaku's smile faltered a bit as she heard this and wracked her brain to come up with some sort of fib.

Some time ago, Hisui had came and confided in her, that she and Shiki were together and that they were intimate.

Initially this shocked the cheery maid but she was happy to see that Hisui was finally coming out of her shell and was learning to trust again. She was genuinely happy for her twin sister.

Yet, this came with a price. Shiki would take her outside mansion grounds without the Lady's permission and Hisui had soon started to pick up ideas from the outside. It was not long before she soon started to feel unsatisfied with her way of life.

There were times late at night when Hisui would go into her quarters and talk about all her new desires, how she wanted to talk to people, to travel and even go to school and get an education.

While Kohaku was happy that Hisui was so animated and cheerful, she often had to get her sister to come back down to Earth and remind her of their station in life and that disobeying the Lady would have dire consequences.

Even so, Hisui insisted that she would take that risk, that the Lady could not hold them hostage for the rest of their lives. Shiki had now opened her eyes to the outside world and now, she wanted nothing more than to go out and participate in it.

"I believe I asked you a question Kohaku." said Akiha sternly, knocking Kohaku out of her musing.

"Many apologies my Lady. Sleep threatens to claim me, even now!" replied Kohaku cheerfully, hoping to get her master in a better mood.

"Then be sure to go to bed at the appropriate time. It is no fault of mine if you stay up late into the night, watching TV, then wake up not feeling up to task." scolded Akiha.

"Many apologies my Lady." replied Kohaku as she took two quick bows in rapid succession.

"Be sure that it does not happen again. Anyway, tell me about Hisui. Is she ill?" asked Akiha.

"I believe so my Lady." replied Kohaku.

Akiha sipped her coffee before replying.

"You believe so? How interesting. If YOU believe that Hisui is ill, then will it be to her benefit to see that I DON'T believe she is ill?" asked Akiha sternly.

"I...uh...think not." replied Kohaku nervously as she saw that her master was now studying her very carefully with those cold, blue eyes.

"Now you 'think' not? If there is something that I do not like it is indecisiveness. It is bad enough that my very own brother cannot stand by his convictions. Now, let us try this again Kohaku and I expect a straight answer. Is Hisui ill?" asked Akiha sternly.

"Y-Yes my Lady." replied Kohaku.

"There. Now wasn't that simple? Now, here is what I want you to do. Tell Hisui that she is not to work on her duties until she is better. In the meanwhile, I am going to have to ask you to work on the mansion." said Akiha.

"Who will attend to preparing meals then?" asked Kohaku in sudden shock.

"What a funny thing to ask. You are to assume Hisui's responsibilities on top of your own. I expect the mansion to be in form by the time I get back." said Akiha.

"But, my Lady, the task is too great. I fear that I may not work to your expectations." said Kohaku fearfully.

"Then pray that Hisui gets well soon so that you are relieved of her duties." answered Akiha as a matter of fact.

"V-Very well. I will do my best." answered Kohaku in a subdued voice.

"Then it is settled. Now go, you are excused." said Akiha.

Kohaku soon left the kitchen in considerably lower spirits as Akiha soon finished her breakfast and soon proceeded to go to school.

* * *

It was late in the evening when the limo had dropped off Akiha to her mansion. It had been a trying day at work and Akiha wanted nothing more than to retire to her study, sit down and read a good book.

"Good evening my Lady." greeted Kohaku with a smile as she waited at the gate.

"Evening to you as well Kohaku." replied Akiha somewhat tiredly.

"Would you like me to prepare some tea for you?" asked Kohaku.

"That is fine. I am to retire to my study for the remainder of the evening. Take the tea there." replied Akiha.

"Yes my Lady." replied Kohaku as she entered the mansion.

Inside, Akiha could see that the mansion was considerably cleaner than it was that morning. While it was not up to her standards, Akiha was in a good mood and prone to be lenient. The poor girl had to attend not only to their meals but now the housework due to Hisui's supposed illness. The effort was admirable and Akiha resolved to perhaps rewarding the diligent maid.

She entered her study to find it in fine order. Her books were neatly cataloged. She made for a fictional romance written in the west during the 18th century and sat down on the vast, leather chair on the far end of the room. She turned the lights off and proceeded to leave only a head lamp on, which cast its glow on the seated Akiha as she started to read.

Akiha had been reading for nearly an hour before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"State your business." said Akiha rather pointedly, not happy that she was interrupted.

"It is but your humble servant here to deliver your tea." replied Kohaku from across the vast, mahogany door.

"My apologies, you may enter." replied Akiha.

Kohaku entered the room with a silver tray, adorned with a steaming cup of tea along with some cookies that the maid had prepared the previous day.

Akiha had put her book down and proceeded to sip the tea.

"As expected. Your Bergamot is as delicious as ever." said Akiha.

"I am glad to be of service to you." replied Kohaku with a smile.

So Akiha sat there, sipping contently on the tea while munching on the cookies every now and then. Kohaku just stood nearby and watched, waiting for Akiha to finish so that she could take the dishes back.

"I am finished." said Akiha.

"Very well, I will take these for you then." said Kohaku as she picked up the tray with the empty cup and cookie crumbs.

"Make sure that my quarters are prepped if you haven't already done so. I will retire for the night in half an hour." said Akiha.

"Of course, my Lady." replied Kohaku as she exited the room, leaving Akiha alone once more.

Akiha attempted to read her book but was annoyed that she could not get into it anymore. Rather, her thoughts strayed to Hisui. To believe that the young lady would shirk from her duties due to illness was rather odd. The girl usually insisted in working, even when she was gravely ill.

That, and on the rare occasion that she wanted a day of respite, she would often enter her quarters, half frightened and stumbling over her words. The fact that Hisui had not made effort of either working or requesting for a day off was out of character.

What bothered Akiha even more was the fact that she had not seen the maid in nearly two days. She was not in her room. Surely if she was ill she would be in bed, recuperating.

Knowing that she could not rest until she had solved this curious riddle, she closed her book with a snap and put it back in its appropriate place. She exited the room and soon made for Hisui's quarters to make sure that the girl was resting as she should.

Making her way down the hall, she made for the maid's quarters. To her left was Kohaku's room and to her right, Hisui's. Turning about she attempted to open the door to Hisui's room, only to find that it was locked.

Akiha was rather flustered to find the door locked and she soon started to get angry over the fact that perhaps Kohaku was not entirely honest about Hisui. She hated being lied to and dire consequences often followed those who dared lie in her face.

The young mistress soon started to knock on the door.

"Hisui! Open this door immediately!" shouted Akiha.

The door stood still as there was no reply. Akiha sneered in both annoyance and now anger as she knocked again, this time harsher.

"Open this door I say!" shouted Akiha even louder.

When it was clear that no answer was forthcoming, Akiha soon got very angry and proceeded to grab the knob, and drawing from her demon blood, managed to twist the knob open and break the lock. Akiha then pushed the door open and found the room completely dark.

Akiha turned the light on to find that the room was completely empty. Hisui was no where in sight.

It was then that Akiha grew extremely angry as her hair was fluttering between black and red. How dare they! How dare her maidens make a fool out of her! Did they not realize their station?

"Kohaku! I demand your presence at once!" roared Akiha as she exited the room and made for the main quarters where the two flights of stairs met.

Kohaku ran into the living room, panic across her face.

"My lady, what is the mat-"

Kohaku did not finish as she felt a vice grip on her throat as she was then pushed forward at nearly supersonic speed and then slammed on the far wall, knocking down several of the Tohno family portraits. Kohaku began to feebly claw at her mistresses arms .

"How dare you make a fool out of me Kohaku? Lying so as to prevent my knowing of your sister's whereabouts." said Akiha as she drove Kohaku further against the wall.

Kohaku, in an attempt to keep silent and stop the pain, began to mentally lock herself away as she did all those years ago when the former master would require her services.

Akiha was not ignorant to this and her fury grew even more as she saw the maid's eyes soon grow blank and listless.

"No! You will not run away from me!" roared Akiha as she soon squeezed Kohaku's throat so tightly that Kohaku's eyes suddenly opened wide as she now started to claw and kick in an effort to escape.

"M-My l-l-lady-can't...breath...p-please...y-you're hurting me."gasped Kohaku.

Akiha knew it would be pointless to kill the poor girl, despite wanting to strangle the life out of her, and soon let go of her throat. Still wanting to retain control, Akiha grabbed the smaller girl's pink hair, yanking her up harshly. Kohaku yelped in pain.

"Speak!" roared Akiha, her voice nearly taking an inhuman tone.

Kohaku was so frightened, she knew that this was soon going to happen. She could only hope that her sister would forgive her.

"D-Does this pertain t-to Hisui my Lady?" squeaked Kohaku.

Akiha's eyes went wide before narrowing in anger and she raised her hand to slap Kohaku.

Kohaku held her arms up and closed her eyes, flinching in fear of getting struck by her mistress. Seeing her sufficiently frightened, Akiha lowered her hand.

"Surely you must know that this matter pertains to Hisui and her absence. Did you believe that lying would conceal her forever? You are mistaken. Now, I will ask you this question this last time. Where is Hisui?" asked Akiha harshly.

"S-She has been with Master Shiki my Lady." stammered Kohaku.

"I see. Do you perhaps know what has motivated her to be with him and to neglect her duties?" asked Akiha.

"I-I do not know." stammered Kohaku.

Akiha lifted her hand once more and Kohaku flinched. Instead of striking her, however, Akiha placed her hand on Kohaku's cheek, caressing it softly. Kohaku was caught off guard and could not help but start to blush heavily.

"Kohaku, why do you insist on hiding the truth from me? Do you honestly believe that I enjoy doing this to you?" asked Akiha in a kind, caring voice.

_Of course you demon spawn. You take pleasure in my pain you know of nothing that delights you more! Just like your father curse his name! _

Kohaku did not voice her thoughts out loud as doing so would have resulted in her undoing but merely just nodded her head side by side meekly doing her best to placate her angry mistress.

"Then, I ask again, what is her motive? Why has Hisui been neglecting her duties." asked Akiha patiently.

"S-She has her reasons...what they are I don't know." replied Kohaku once again, not wanting to reveal anymore than she already had.

Akiha was still not satisfied with that answer. So, she resorted to drastic measures.

At once, Akiha used withdrew her hand from Kohaku's cheek and proceeded to place it on the maid's left breast and started to fondle it through the cloth.

Kohaku instinctively started to curl up as she clamped her legs shut as tight as she could.

"No...please my Lady...I beg you not this...don't do this to me." begged Kohaku as tears threatened to fall.

"Oh, and why not? I am entitled to you and if I wish to touch you, then I shall. But I am not cruel nor heartless. I only ask that you speak to me honestly. Remember that. I ask you once more. What of Hisui's motives?" asked Akiha in an eeriely soothing voice.

Kohaku could not hide any longer, not when her mistress had her at her total mercy. She would not go through that torture again.

"M-My sister...she has grown discontented my Lady. She has entertained ideas of leaving Tohno and living on her own." said Kohaku.

"Oh? How very queer of Hisui to entertain such idiocies. Come, why do you say that she is discontented." asked Akiha.

"I-I do not know." quivered Kohaku.

At once, Akiha dipped her hand lower and pressed her mouth on Kohaku's neck causing the young synchronizer to open her eyes in complete shock. At once Kohaku moved to speak before her mistress thought to push further.

"I-I mean that she has confided in me regarding her desires. She has been to the outside due to her relationship with Master Shiki and-"

Kohaku suddenly shut up as she realized that she revealed far too much.

Akiha, for her part, was quite surprised to hear that coming from Kohaku. The thought of her precious Shiki fraternizing with those of a lower station disgusted her.

"What of her relationship with my brother?" asked Akiha.

"W-What relationship my Lady? They have no relationship with each oth-NO!"

Akiha, having enough of Kohaku lying to her, ripped of the young maid's uniform, tearing the cloth down like it was nothing. The cloth had fallen to reveal Kohaku in nothing but plain cotton panties and bra. Kohaku crossed her arms about her bosom and turned her head away, her face red from indecency.

Akiha then slid her hand under Kohaku's bra and started to fondle her breast from the inside, grasping roughly and making Kohaku yelp in pain and pleasure.

"How dare you deny something you have just said, even in my presence! Perhaps I have been too soft on you Kohaku and a good lesson in humility is forthcoming." threatened Akiha.

"N-No my Lady...I will not hide anymore...just please...stop..." stammered Kohaku as she felt herself getting violated.

"I demand you that you speak now! I order you to tell me all you know." commanded Akiha.

"Hisui has been in a relationship with Master Shiki. He has taken her to the outside and has filled her head with ideas. Hisui has t-taken these ideas to heart and is the reason for her discontentment. She no longer wishes to serve the House of Tohno." said Kohaku as she revealed everything she knew.

Akiha stayed quiet as she let this all sink in a bit. She then spoke.

"Very interesting...this does explain Hisui's behavior. I am glad of your cooperation Kohaku." said Akiha with a grin on her face.

"I-I am honored to be of service." stammered Kohaku in fear.

Akiha looked over at the maid before her. Kohaku's body was wet with sweat and her face was flushed red as Akiha realized that her hand was still on Kohaku's left breast. The very sight made Akiha's loins heat up, to know that this beautiful young woman was hers and that she could go and touch her and do to her as she pleased. Knowing this made Akiha want to take Kohaku right then and there.

However, it was late already and Akiha could not waste anymore time on Kohaku.

"Go and get out of my sight before I decide to take you right here and now." threatened Akiha.

"Y-Yes my Lady." stammered Kohaku once more as she hastily bent over to pick up her torn uniform and hastily made her way back to her quarters. As she hobbled out she could not help but feel the tears threaten her eyes.

_Will my suffering ever come to an end? Is my life solely to be lived just to be Tohno's plaything? Oh Hisui you have no idea how fortunate you are. You have the power to break your chains and leave this cursed house forever. I just wished that Master Shiki's heart was big enough to include me as well. _

* * *

The night passed as Hisui made her way back to the Tohno mansion. There was an attack and Shiki had gone to confront it and he demanded that Hisui go home before she got hurt.

She was rather nervous. Though she trusted Kohaku would cover for her, she could only hope that the Lady would buy the excuse of her being ill and leave her room be. If Akiha found out that she wasn't in bed, Hisui knew she would be in trouble.

She went through the back entrance and tip toed her way towards her room. She was surprised to see that Kohaku's room was completely dark and still. Typically, Kohaku was still awake watching TV. Perhaps her sister was exhausted as Hisui was sure that she would have to bear her duties while she was gone with Shiki. She would have to thank her sister sometime for her effort.

Hisui placed the key to the door of her room and opened it. The knob felt a bit loose but Hisui did not think much of it. Hisui then entered to find the room completely dark. She made to turn the light on. Imagine Hisui's utter fear to find that Akiha had been sitting in her on her bed, almost as if she was waiting for her.

"It is good to see that you are not ill." said Akiha harshly.

"Y-Yes my Lady." replied Hisui quietly.

"Where have you been this entire time? The mansion has been in a state of disarray for nearly a week now. You work as if there is nothing to be done. Kohaku has told me that you have been feeling ill, yet I find you wandering about in the middle of the night. Pray, does that sound like someone who is ill should be doing?" asked Akiha with a sneer.

"N-No my lady." replied Hisui.

"Good. Now, it has come to my attention that you have been entertaining ideas of the outside, that you no longer wish to work for the house of Tohno. Is this true?" asked Akiha.

"Of course not my Lady. I live to serve Tohno." replied Hisui coolly.

"Oh? Then let me ask you this. What of your relationship with my brother? It seems that he has taken an interest to you lately." asked Akiha once more.

"Then he should look elsewhere. I am not fit company for Master Shiki." replied Hisui coolly once again.

"That is not what I have heard. You know that I do not appreciate being lied to Hisui." replied Akiha sternly.

"I do not know what you are implying to. I said nothing but the tru-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME HISUI! I know that you are lying, or is that story that your sister told me was but a silly fantasy of hers?" said Akiha in anger.

At once, Hisui felt a twinge of betrayal. Did Kohaku really go out and rat on her?

"What has my sister told you?" asked Hisui.

"Everything contrary to what you are saying. That you feel discontented and wish to leave, that you are entertaing silly ideas of independence and that you are in a relationship with my brother. Who am I to believe? Are you the liar or is your sister?" asked Akiha.

Hisui could not help but clench her fists in anger, her face scowling a bit. She just could not believe that Kohaku would blatanly out her like that. She just could not believe it...unless.

"I have a difficult time believing that Kohaku would speak of such idiotic notions just to get me in trouble." said Hisui.

"What are you implying?" asked Akiha suspiciously.

"That I don't believe that my sister would say such things about me." replied Hisui cooly.

"Then are you saying that I am the liar then?" asked Akiha in a fierce voice.

"No. I am just merely stating that Kohaku would not say such things." said Hisui.

Akiha could not help but start laughing. Yet, it was a laugh that was filled with malice, not joy. Hisui was beginning to get unnerved.

"You are so bold Hisui! To not only lie right in front of my face but to then imply that I am the liar. I could never guess that you would be so defiant. Perhaps I should remedy that." said Akiha.

Hisui could not help but feel very uncomfortable with the way Akiha was looking at her. Still, she kept her cool as she spoke once more.

"I am in need of some sleep my Lady. Would you please excuse yourself so that I can rest and be fit for tomorrow's duties?" asked Hisui curtly.

Akiha got up and resolved to leave the matter alone. She would speak to Hisui at a later time.

As she exited the room, she passed by Hisui and placed her hand on the maid's shoulder. At once, Akiha felt Hisui tense up as she suddenly jerked herself away from Akiha's hand.

"D-Don't touch me...only Shiki can touch me." muttered Hisui quietly.

Akiha suddenly went into a rage as she heard these words. At once, she grabbed Hisui by the hair, causing the maid to shriek in pain, and dragged her to the bed and threw her there roughly.

"How dare you! How dare you remove yourself from me? Do you not know that I am entitled to you? If I wish to touch you, then I shall!" roared Akiha as she then placed herself atop of Hisui's lying body and began to rip her clothes off.

"N-No! My Lady, you are not yourself, do not do this!" begged Hisui as she tried to fight off Akiha.

Yet it was in vain. Akiha was summoning her demon blood and she had supernatural strength at that. There was no way Hisui could stop Akiha at this point.

"I will do this Hisui for I realize that I have been far too soft on you. You dare to contradict me, make me out to be a liar, lie to my face and then state that I cannot touch you. No, you forget that I hold your life in my hand and I can extinguish it at a moment's notice." said Akiha harshly.

"You wouldn't! What of your blood then?" asked Hisui in an attempt to bring reason to her enraged mistress.

"Still, you lack respect as you now resorting to bluffing. The Tohno data-base has recorded nearly 1,000 children who are synchronizers just like you all over the globe. You won't believe how parents are willing to sell their children to us if the price is right. I could kill you now and have a replacement in a week's time. So don't you dare believe that you are irreplacable!" said Akiha as she soon ripped off the last article of Hisui's clothes, leaving her in only in her white cotton bra and panties.

Hisui blushed fiercely red in shame, even more so than Kohaku and looked away, not wanting meet her mistress in the eyes.

"I beg you my Lady, don't touch me...please...it is not fitting." pleaded Hisui in desperation.

"One turn deserves another. It is not fitting for a servant like you to act defiant before their master." said Akiha as she soon ripped Hisui's bra off, exposing her pert breasts.

Feeling herself heat up, Akiha could not help but start to devour the breasts below her and started to suckle them.

Hisui looked away in shame as she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop her mistress from having her way with her. She resigned herself to her fate...to the fact that she was prisoner here in this house and that she would never escape. She turned her head towards the door and found, to her surprise, her sister Kohaku watching with sad, forlorn eyes.

Their life was a joke. They lived solely to sustain the life of another. That the two of their lives did not even amount to the life of their mistress. How could they feel anything of worth if they were constantly belittled and made to realize their worthlessness? It was not fair.

The two forlorn souls met eyes and soon all was understood.

Yes this was their fate. There would be no escaping it.

But they would suffer together. They would never leave each other nor be alone in their pains.

* * *

Author's Note: Yup, abusive Akiha. Oh well, this story was a bit disturbing I will admit but hey, I'm sure Akiha could flaunt her powers if she wanted and I wanted to write about that. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
